


Snippets in the Betrayal/Survival universe

by nothing_much



Series: Betrayal/Survival [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mishaps, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Some mishaps in the future life of were-creature Stiles Stilinski.Or what Derek and Liam has to endure...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Betrayal/Survival [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some short ideas I wrote for the Betrayal/Survival universe, like the were-duck one. Very short ones... May add new chapters if I'm hit with inspiration

The knock on the door startled Derek from his funk. He looked at the sight in front of him before he rose and slowly walked to the door to greet Liam. This was a problem and he needed help. 

He opened the door and let Stiles' friend inside.

“You asked me to come?” Liam said. Derek could only nod and turned to walk into his living room. He stopped in the doorway to look at the figure on the living room floor. It hadn’t changed. Somehow he’d hoped that the sight of Liam would change things. Obviously not. He’d screwed up somehow. He walked back to the chair he’d been sitting on before, and sat down again.

Liam walked in the room, and stopped in the doorway. Looking at the figure in the middle of the room, he smirked. 

“Ok, what’s happened here?” he asked Derek.

“Well,” Derek answered, sounding exasperated, “He asked me about kids” he paused. 

“Derek? How did that happen?” He pointed at the figure. “How did you go from kids, to that?”

“Well, he asked me what I thought about having kids, and you know Stiles and his ADHD, so when I answered him, he went off on a rant telling me about gay marriages, children, penguins that was incbating and trying to hatch rocks, and then it all ended in that” He nodded towards the penguin standing with an apple between its feet. “He’s been standing there for two days now. I don’t know if he wants to show me how serious he is, or something else?”

Liam sighed again. “Derek, what did you say? There must be something that set him off?”

“I only told him ‘maybe not the way things are’ you know he just started a new job, and I just started up therapy again” Liam nodded at him. 

“That’s too vague an answer for Stiles and you know it Derek” Liam reprimanded.

The penguin standing in the middle of the room, looked at them. Very clearly sulking.

“You should have told him yes or no, and then the reason” Liam explained. 

“Of course I want a family with him, but the timing is all wrong” Derek told him, and suddenly he had a lap full of a naked Stiles. 

“Well, my work here is done” Liam stated and fled the flat.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn’t really know how come he did these things. And got into these situations. When he finally got the hood off, it was totally dark. The sounds around him told him he was in a running car. His senses were a bit muddled in the form he was in at the present. He was definitely in a cage. He made an irritated noise. It came out as a gobble.

He had to try to figure out what to do next. Who had him. Should he shift back to human, or stay a turkey. 

Him, Derek and Liam had gone to a turkey farm to get one for the Thanksgiving dinner. They’d thought it would be cool to go that way, instead of the usual frozen, organic, home made and from scratch. It wasn’t his fault that Liam and Derek had gone inside and he’d been left to be the one to choose. He’d decided to try to shift into one, to be able to choose better. It was okay for a couple of minutes, before he had a hood thrown over his head and ended up here.

Back to business, how to get out of the present predicament. He decided to shift back, the cage was big enough, and then talk his way out of the cage. What could go wrong?

The car stopped and he heard the driver and a passenger get out of the car. He thought that he could hear the driver walking away. He heard someone open the boot. He was blinded by the light. He looked up at the silhouette and realised it was Liam. 

“We’re having ham for Thanksgiving and Christmas, Stiles! We’re thinking about going vegetarian, not eating meat ever again! What if the dead, cooked animal on our table is a fellow shifter?!” Liam scolded him.


	3. Dinner distractions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every day is a good day. But there are good things about bad days too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek with the help of Liam comforts Stiles.  
> #mentioned Scott

Derek’s got his arms full of a crying Stiles. He’s not sure what set it off, but he know why his boyfriend is crying. He’s mourning his friend, his mourning his humanity and lack of choice when it came to becoming a ‘were’. Derek knows that he’s accepted his faith, and that he thrives in his new form(s), and that he found himself content in the pack. But as anyone else, he needs to mourn. 

His and Liam’s friendship has thrived. Derek never thought he’d like the angry younger ‘were’ but the way he and Stiles have been there for each other, and how they just added Derek, and that was that. He was like the little brother he never had. Not that he replaced or even tried the siblings he lost, he was a welcome addition. They worked well together, and he knew Liam was on his way there. He’d called him first thing, when he realised where things with Stiles was heading. 

It wasn’t five minutes later he smelled the takeaway. Liam had chosen Stiles favorite Chinese restaurant. He could practically smell the extra eggrolls. And to Derek’s surprise he could smell his favourite pie from the café down the street. Liam didn’t knock. He knew he was expected. He ignored the pair on the couch and started to unpack and prepare the dishes at the kitchen table. He was humming under his breath. 

“Dinner, guys” he looked at Derek as he spoke. Carefully Derek lifted Stiles’ head.

“Liam’s brought food” he whispered in Stiles’ ear. The boy in his arms straightened up and Derek stood up and carried him over to the table, and sat him in a chair. Liam smirked at them, as Derek sat himself. 

“What set this off” Liam asked, and looked directly at Stiles, who shrugged. 

“Dad called, we spoke for a while, and I was reminded of Scott, and then it just escalated,” Stiles told them. 

“Scott can’t get to you Stiles” Liam tried to sooth him. “You know they are keeping him close, and he’s on his last chance. One more outburst and depending on what, he’s going to be put down, or, put in a special facility. I know he was your friend, but you have us now. We may not have the history you had, but we have other stuff” Liam paused. “Derek kisses way better than Scott” he ended his little speech.

Derek huffed a laugh.

Stiles smirked.

“Liam, how do you know? Have you tried, and compared them?” he asked. 

“He most certainly has not” Derek quipped. “Well, I don’t know about Scott, but I’ve never kissed you”

“Uhhh, I never kissed Scott either” Stiles made a face the closest I’ve been to his mouth is when he bit me”. 

“Well he bit me too” Liam told them. “So, kissing wasn’t on the table for me either”.

“Talking about tables, did you know that the knights around the round table has its roots in welsh tradition”. Stiles started to tell them, “I read about it…” And as easy as that, they’d distracted Stiles. Liam smirked, some things they could use with Stiles ADHD. Distracting him like this was one.

They ate the rest of in silence, while Stiles prattled on about this and that. It didn’t take him long to calm down enough to make sure that Derek knew that neither him, nor Liam was disrespecting him as a born werewolf. They were just lamenting the lack of choice. Something that Derek understood. His views of the bite being a gift, and Scott ‘gifting’ the bite to unvilling recipients, was hardly similar. Even if Scott had seemed to think so. 

When the meal was done, Liam got up and put the leftovers in Derek’s fridge. Derek tended to the dishes, and Stiles went back to the couch, selecting a movie. They all curled up together. There was something good found in bad days too.


End file.
